


Hidden Place

by agamaral



Series: We don't love like we promised [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Death Eaters, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mentioned Sirius Black, Mentioned Voldemort (Harry Potter), My First Smut, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Smut, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agamaral/pseuds/agamaral
Summary: What happens when the woman you once loved becomes a death eater? And what happens when she comes back after escaping Azkaban?The history of a love that could never be.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We don't love like we promised [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> First of all, I hope you enjoy this work.  
> Second, this story is lightly based on a pov that @that.weird.retro.queer made on her tiktok, so credits to her and I recommend you watching her content. I didn't follow the narrative she did on her account though, but the initial idea came from one of her videos.  
> Also, excuse my ~english~, cause it isn't my first language.
> 
> This won't be a linear story and I'm not sure how many parts it will have.
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

_'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_  
_And I tried to wash you away, but you just won't leave_  
_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep?_  
_'Cause I came here so you'd come for me_  
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting me_

_Haunting - Halsey_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive at the small cottage after a walk in the forest. It’s been a few days since Dumbledore knocked in my quarters. My hands were shaking while I was, again, reading the Daily Prophet from weeks before. I didn’t get to finish asking him if I could travel for a while, when he told me it was a good idea. _To get away to process the past so I could hope for the future,_ he said, or something like that. He sure likes his riddles.

With everything that's been happenning, I needed to go to an isolated place. I can't believe You Know Who's back. Every time I look at the Potter boy, I remember how he held Diggory’s lifeless body. Those poor boys. I feel the danger lurking, just like the first war. 

In Hogwarts, I worry that people will notice the uncertainty in my eyes, will notice how I get lost in my own thoughts more than I used to. Hell, probably more than it’s healthy.

Here, in the middle of nowhere, I feel like I could let my guard down, even if it's just for some days.

As soon as I walk through the door, I have the feeling that I’m not alone. Nobody else knows about this place, but one person. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. It can’t be.

When I enter the bedroom, wand in hand, I see her by the window, looking outside. I freeze.

I don’t need to see her face. With her back to me, it’s easy to pretend the years didn’t pass. Her black dress, her corset, her dark curls only wilder now.

She turns around, her eyes fixed at mine.

"Looking good", she says, a smirk on her face.

She looks even more ruthless now. Her body is much skinner, but she stands powerful and seems unaffected by my presence. That she cannot be.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?". I use her full name, she's not the Bella I used to know anymore.

"Not using nicknames anymore, huh?". She says with a pout, her mocking tone is more hurtful than ever. "Well, I came to see you, darling, of course".

A string of my heart is pulled by hearing her calling me darling again. I’m pretty sure she said it in an ironic way though. How else would a Death Eater say that?

"You've been tracking me down?"

She snorts in response and starts walking across the room, slowly, swaying her hips. 

"Did you miss me?"

She stops right in front of me, my wand right at her chest. I raise a brown at her question.

"Well, love”, she continues, “you came here, at our....hidden place. And you're using the necklace I gave you".

"This is my family cottage". I answer, avoiding the question about her gift. Unconsciously, I bring my hand to the necklace I've been using all those years, my palm closing around the stone.

She let the matter go, not before smiling at my gesture. Merlin, she doesn’t let anything pass.

"Don't be silly, darling, lower your wand"

Her index finger touches the point of my wand, trying to push it down, but I remain still.

"I don't have a death wish, Bellatrix"

"Oh, are you sure you don't have one since you began to run after me in the school corridors?”

Perhaps she is right. In our school years, I was totally infatuated with the Slytherin girl, despite my awareness of how she treated other people, walking around the castle like she owned the place, giving cold looks and harsh words to anyone who crossed her way. I was slightly younger than her and my crush was almost embarrassing. One day, I left a note asking her to go to Hogsmeade with me. Surprisingly, she said yes.

When we start going out, I became more and more fascinated by her. She was sweet, reserved but thoughtful, waiting for me after classes, leaving me small gifts and protecting me of the awful things our colleagues, even my friends, said about our relationship.

I stayed with her, disregarding the rumours about her family. I tried to ignore everything people said, but deep down I knew it was true.

I knew my love would never have a place in her world.

That mistake could be teenage innocence then, but now, what was my excuse? I did come to the family property where we used to spend days full of love and promises and where we parted ways.

I should know she would find me here. What was I thinking?

She takes her wand out from the holster in her thigh, raising her black dress. My eyes follow her movement and I feel a wave of desire. No, I can’t feel that. She isn’t Bella. No, that’s a Death Eater who escaped Azkaban, capable of the most creative and ingenious types of evil.

She drops her wand in the ground.

"See?"

"What about your dagger?"

She laughs before losing the weapon and leaving it besides her wand.

I examine her actions for a bit before lowering but not letting go of my wand.

"Really? Not fair". Bellatrix says. "Well then", she slowly closes the gap between us, "how is Hogwarts? I believe you teach my nephew".

"Draco. Yes, he's a smug rich kid, just like you".

She laughs. "If he's like me I suppose the girls love him, yes?". One of her hands starts touching mine and dangerously going upwards, caressing my arm.

I should move away but my body feels petrified.

"But I suppose **you** are the heartbreaker now, aren't you?"

Her hands rest possessively at my hip.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard about how you are kind of a charmer, who lived a number of romances, never settling down".

"How do you kn-right, Narcissa." I can’t disguise my tone of disdain. Not sure if I want to.

"Still don't like her, huh?" She seems amused.

"Well, I think she fancies you, seemed to know an awful lot. I must say you weren't at your best behavior". She whispers the last sentence in my ear. It sends an energy that go throughout my body, a mix of longing and fear, her grip in my waist getting stronger, almost hurting.

Probably not the best move to let her that close, but the bickering and the flirting have always been usual for us.

"It's none of your business, Black, or should I say Lestrange?"

"You know I've never loved him, it was politics."

"Isn't it always with you?"

"If it was, I wouldn’t be here", she raises her voice. Was that a glimpse of pain in her eyes? For a moment, I could swear I saw the same vulnerability she showed me years ago. All her insecurities and pain behind the mask. It quickly fades away.

She takes a step back and loses the grip in my waist. Not sure if I’m relieved or if I miss the proximity. Perhaps, both.

"So, tell me", Bellatrix starts to circle me like I was a prey. Is that what she does to her victims? Play with them? It must be, she always loved her games.

"Those other girls, did they know how much of a dirty little thing you are? Did you fool around with them in the darkest places of Hogwarts? In desks and against walls?" Her hands find my lower back. "Did you learn some new nasty spells to use?" Her hands travel to the side of my body and arrive at my stomach before going up to my breasts. She touches me so lightly and that seems to just make me crave her more. "Don't be shy now, did you asked them to choke you while they fucked you?" .One of her hand grips my neck. I gasp and I bet she's smiling devilishly.

"What the hell do you want, Bellatrix?"

"You, silly!" , she turns me around to face her. "I wanted to see you, to be with you again. One last time. You must know what is coming. The Dark Lord came back."

I see the flash of adoration in her eyes. The same look that haunted me those last months before she left me.

I shake my head in a disbelieved laughter. "Are you serious? After all these years, after all we been through, you think you can just appear demanding.... what exactly? That I forgive you and spend the night with you?"

"No, I'm not asking for forgiveness.”

“What then?”

She is quiet for some seconds. Maybe she doesn’t know why she’s here. Or doesn’t want to admit it? Maybe she’s capable of seeing her mistakes, she could be such an aid to defeat Voldemort. No, that’s so foolish. I can’t hope for that.

She seems unsure of what she’s doing, something unusual for her, but she holds my hands.

“At Azkaban, I felt my memories of you going away. When I escaped, one of my first thoughts was seeing you.

I need it, I need to remember your face, the way you walk, how you talk, how you swear at me and how you moan my name. I don’t want to forget it, love.” The words are almost sweet, but she delivers it in a frenzied way, with fire and an obsessed determination in her eyes

I can’t believe this is happening after everything, after all the pain she made me feel, choosing her pureblood bullshit over me. Still, I feel torn. Yes, I still use her gift around my neck every day, a reminder of the love we felt. A love that I never felt again.

But I shouldn’t be here. I’m a Hogwarts teacher, a half blood witch, I fought against Voldemort, I shouldn’t be holding hands with Bellatrix Lestrange. But I am and I want more than anything to fall into her arms.

One of her hands touches the dark onyx on my neck in a delicate manner.

“You look beautiful with something of mine around your neck”

I can’t believe how arrogant she is. I should just leave but against my best judgment, my desire gets the best of me. In a blink of an eye my hands are around her neck to kiss her. Raving lips kissing with so much passion and rush. Everything with Bellatrix was this intense.

Suddenly, I feel our clothes disappearing. Wandless magic, of course. She was an extreme powerful witch, after all.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this”, she whispers, taking me to bed.

We fall onto the mattress in an intertwined mess of bodies, my wand long forgotten besides hers. It’s exhilarating, feeling her body against mine. I feel her scars under my fingertips, I want to kiss all her many bruises. God, what happened to her? How did things turn out the way they did?

She bites my neck, soothing afterward with her tongue. I’m sure she wants to bruise and mark me, as she used to do when we had secret encounters all over Hogwarts. I remember how she got upset when I learned the glamour spell to cover her marks.

Bellatrix goes down my body, stopping by my chest. She swirls her tongue on my nipple and gives it a good suck, biting it before letting it go.

“Bella”, I moaned.

“Yes, Darling?” She answers calmly, a familiar smug look on her face while she travels to another nipple.

“I missed you”. I said putting my hands on her curly hair. I can feel her smile while she goes lower. Every touch grows my desire and the need on my core.

“I can see you did miss me”, she said parting my legs, her face near where I needed her the most.

“Bella, please”

“Already begging, darling? I thought you were going to last longer”

Her tongue finds my slit, in a long movement down to up. She starts taking her time, sucking and biting my lips, licking my slit but neglecting the places that would release the pressure of desiring her touch for years.

My hands are in her shoulder, nails almost breaking her skin. I know exactly how much she likes to play with me. And damn it, she plays her cards well.

Finally, I feel her tongue inside me. I can’t believe how good it feels.

She fucks me with her tongue for a while before changing her attention to my clit. Head throwm back, hands on my chest, incoherent words coming from my mouth, I feel my orgasm coming.

Suddenly, her mouth is gone and reappears demanding a kiss and I obey. I can taste myself on her tongue and it makes me want to surrender myself to her.

The kiss is slower now and when it’s finished, I can see her licking her lips.

“You taste amazing, but I want to see your face while I make you cum”. She enters me quickly with two fingers. I’m already so wet I feel nothing but pleasure, despite the surprise. I moan out loud and feel my eyes rolling back.

But she's not ready to let me cum. Her thrusts are almost painfully slow, so I start rolling my hips trying to get more friction.

She looks at me and I see mischievous in her eyes. It almost makes me afraid, but in the end, this is not the first time I’ve been in this position with her.

“I bet you beg your lovers to fuck you harder, wishing they would make you feel like I do. But they don’t, right?”

I know I’m at her will, but I still don’t want to give her the satisfaction. She notices it and stop her fingers. I sigh. “I had great fucks, if you must know”.

She emits a noise that is almost a growl and inserts another finger. I bit my lip and grab the sheets under me, still challenging her look. I’m not ready to let her win.

“Oh, I bet, but did you feel like you do when you are with me?”

Bella restarts her movements. I feel like I am going to explode but it’s not enough.

“I won’t let you cum till you answer me”

“Fuck you, Bella”

“There it is”, her smile is malicious, to say the least.

She thrusts deeper, crooking her fingers in a delicious way and I have enough.

“I didn’t Bella, ok? I didn’t. I never felt anything for anyone that could compare to what I felt for you. I tried but you are always there. You happy now? Are you satisfied? Now, fuck me!”. My hands are rough in her hair and I am almost screaming. The pain of having my pleasure denied is intensified by the pain of having my deepest feelings ripped from me, and by Bellatrix of all people.

The wicked witch smiled and kiss my lips lightly before, finally, fucking me faster and adding her thumb to my clit. “Yes, darling, I’m satisfied”.

I don’t last long. She watches closely every time I close my eyes, every filthy word that comes from my lips. Occasionally, she kisses me, bites my neck, brings her forehead to rest on mine. Never losing her tempo, never stopping her relentless fuck. Her name rolling off my tongue again and again, like a chant. A cursed chant. Maybe I cursed myself the first time I moaned her name repeatedly in the dorm room.

When I cum, I feel truly connected to myself for the first time in years. My body arching, my legs shaking, my hands in a deathly grip in her arms and a mass of black curls around me.

She’s so gentle while I’m coming down from my high that is tempting to forget every bad thing she’s ever done.

Soon we are kissing again. Every minute makes being with her easier, all my common sense flying through the window. I sit up with her on top of me, we are holding each other for dear life. My lips only separate from hers to kiss her neck and her chest.

She’s different now. Not because of her age. But because her grip on me is rougher, she pulls my hair more violently, the way she bit my lip is meaner, the noise she makes is more of a growl than a moan and when I look at her, I’m more afraid than curious about what I will find if I let myself be absorbed by those dark eyes.

Still, when my fingers slide between her legs, it’s so intense I feel like my magic is more powerful. Being inside her feels like home. How can it be so wrong and fucked up when it feels so natural? It feels like our bodies are meant for that and our souls are old friends finding each other.

She’s a force of nature and who am I to resist? Even riding my fingers, she isn’t at the mercy of my ministrations, not really. She still dominates me and towers over me with an influence that can change my life. Again.

When she is coming, she pulls my hair, forcing me to hold her gaze while her other hand holds my chin, a thumb opening my mouth before going in, as if asking for permission even though I always grant it to her. And she knows that. I watch every expression of pleasure in her face in awe and I feel that all the control I have is slipping through my fingers along with the wetness she is leaving in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly, my body is aching, but satisfied. I remember the dream I had with her again and I’m disappointed at myself for having her in my mind and wetness between my legs.

“Good Morning”, comes a voice from behind me.

I jump out of the bed in a swift motion and then I see her. Lying sideways and looking at me amused, the soft silk doing a poor job on covering her body.

She stretches and the fabric falls, exposing her chest. It’s just then that I become aware of my own nakedness and I fetch my robe.

“Already dressed? I thought we could extend our last time. We extend it quite significantly last night, didn’t we?”, she smirks at me. She looks relaxed…….normal. Like the situation was ordinary. Like my dreams came true. As if she had never left and woke up every day by my side, in a happier alternate reality.

How dares she?

“ _Fuck_ ”, I say under my breath and finally get the strength to stop looking at her. She observes my every move while I look for my wand.

I found it next to her wand and her dagger. I took hold of all of them. My heartbeat drumming on my chest.

She’s here. What should I do now? What will she do?

“I believe those are mine”, Bellatrix says, staring at her wand and dagger, but not giving any sign of getting up.

I keep studying her, as if I will make any sense of it as time passes by. She holds my gaze, displaying a cocky smile that never ceases. Oh, she _is_ insufferable.

“ **How dare you, Bellatrix?** Show you face here? Act like what happened is normal?” My voice is aggravated but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Oh come on, love. What done is done. What do you want?”

I puff. _“_ What do I want? What do YOU want?”, I start to walk frantically from left to side in front of the bed. “After all these years. I was doing fine, Bellatrix, and then you just FUCKING SHOW UP”. I look at her, irritated. “And you wake up and say good morning?”

“To be fair, you’re the one who woke up. I’m afraid I haven’t been sleeping much.” She pouts, ”I was just being polite”

My nostrils flare and her cocky smiles returns.

“I love when you get mad, dear. I was always good in making you lose control, huh? Remember that time you heard I was promised to Lestrange in my sixth year? Ah, you were **fuming** ”

“Well, I was right, wasn’t I?”, is my crossed answer. I remember everything about that day. I heard Rudolph telling some Slytherin boys that he was to marry Bellatrix. I went to her enraged, demanding answers. Until this day, I abominate that his last name is now hers.

“About the rumor, yes. But you know I’ve always despised him”

I rub my eyes, nervously. “I DON’T CARE, BELLATRIX”

“HOW COULD YOU?” I walk to the side of the bed. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE LONGBOTTOM'S?”

She huffs. “Do you want to talk about that old news?”

I point my wand at her. “OLD NEWS? **THEY WERE MY FRIENDS** , BELLATRIX! THEY HAD A BABY, FOR GOD’S SAKE AND YOU JUST TORTURE THEM TO-“

“ **EXCEPT I DIDN’T”** , she stands up and lock her gaze on mine.“I FUCKING DIDN’T”

I study her face carefully. “What do you mean?”

She rolls her eyes and starts picking up her own clothes. “When the Dark Lord disappeared, we got distressed, of course. Most of us went hiding or making deals with the Ministry. I went after my _dear cousin_ Sirius. Figured he would know something – Can I get my wand back? “, I don’t move and she rolls her eyes as she puts her dress on. “Anyway, so. Since I was unable to find Sirius, I went back home. Narcissa was there and she told me my _lovely_ husband and brother-in law went after the Longbottom's”, she's almost reciting the events to me, as if she is reading me a night story.

“You know them. All brawls, no brain. When I arrived, your friends were far gone. I was too late to do anything. But just in time to get caught”, she sends me a crooked smile while she laces her corset. “Makes you think huh? Maybe I wouldn’t go to prison if I had found my cousin and had some fun with him”

“You wouldn’t hurt him”, my wand is lowered now. I’m trying to process everything she’s just told me, a conversation that I had with Narcissa after that dreadful night coming to my mind.

She laughs madly at that. “Wouldn’t I? And why is that? For the same reason I haven’t hurt **you** yet?”, she uses a baby voice, “Remind me, why haven’t I done that? Ex-member of the order. Half-blood Hogwarts teacher.” She walks calmly in my way, dangerously. “I bet the old hag whispers in your ear his ideas. My Lord would be pleased if I broke one of Dumbledore’s chess pieces”, she taps my chin with her finger and winks at me.

“You didn’t hurt me then, you won’t do it now”

“Maybe I **should** have gone after you that night”, her tone is normal now, husky and threatful. “I’m sure I could have fucked you into telling me all you knew. Perhaps I wouldn’t have been caught them. If I were caught it would be between your legs and then you would have to go into hiding with me. **Disgraced** ”, she hissed. “They would hate you, for willingly fuck the big bad Death Eater. Just like you did yesterday.” She pecks my lips and laughs again. “Do you think I should tell them, darling?”, she opens her eyes wide as if she’s having a great idea.

“You wouldn’t, Bella. Like you didn’t drive the Longbottom's insane.”

I dismiss her and she gives me a mad and mockery laugh.

“ **STOP FOOLING YOURSELF!** ", she growls, "I didn’t do it because _Crucio_ is my specialty. I would have got information, not make those two useless. I am everything people say I am, love. **A monster** ”, she almost spits the word in my face. “Now, after Azkaban? I’m worse! Stop lying to yourself”

I shake my head, trying to get her harsh words out of my brain. “You’re not a monster Bellatrix. Yesterday-“

“ **Stop it!** You just say that to make you feel better. You’re not worried about my soul. You just want to believe that, so you don’t hate yourself for wanting me, for spreading your beautiful legs to me.” She sends a kiss my way. “You think you’re so good, darling, but you more similar to me than you think”, she shows me her tongue before putting some distance between us.

“As much as I like to talk to you, I need to get going. Can I have my wand back?”

I do hate myself for laying with her, for not having a hint of self-control. How can she be so right?

“Come on, darling. Chop Chop. People are calling me”, she gestures to the dark mark on her arm and I shudder, pulled back from my thoughts.

I stretch my left arm to return her items. She grabs them and then takes my hand, raising to her lips. She kisses the back of my hand before engulfing two of my fingers in her mouth.

“Hmm, I’ll miss you, love”

“What happens now, Bella?” I ask, my jaw clenching, my heart heavy for what I allowed to happen last night, for what will possibly happen in the future.

“Now, stand out of my way if you can. I have a feeling our paths will cross soon enough, however”

She lets go of my hand. “Try not to get killed”. She winks and just like that, she is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Let the Light come and Take me, written by WitchyLove14.


End file.
